


I'm Your Fantasy

by sharonoodles



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonoodles/pseuds/sharonoodles
Summary: Katya thinks of Alaska often. Even when it's not exactly expected.OR: Katya jerks off to a fantasy he has about Alaska.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hieee! This was so short and fun to write, hope y'all enjoy it. I kind of want to continue it so let me know if you want me to write another chapter. Love you guys!

Katya loves watching Alaska in the workroom. The way his brow furrows when he's concentrated on reading lines or choosing garments, the way he bites his lip in deep thought, runs a hand through that soft brown hair. He's so unfairly pretty, such high, sharp features but still somehow so soft and dainty. 

He's always had a thing for the other boy, even back when season 5 aired. And now he gets to enjoy him up close, watch him without being noticed. When he does this, his thoughts always drift back to the same thing. What would Alaska look like on his knees for him? He imagined wide green eyes looking up at him, pleading, asking for more while those expensive lips pouted at him.

Katya snaps himself out of it as soon as the thought enters his mind. He sits up straight and physically shakes his head, returning to the information sheet for their current challenge. But his gaze eventually returns back to the other queen. Why was he suddenly so obsessed with him? Was it the fact that he'd been locked in a hotel room for weeks and he was slowly going crazy? Or maybe he was just incredibly sexually attracted to the dark haired boy.  
Thoughts kept flashing through his mind. Alaska moaning for him, arching his back, begging for more. Katya bit into his bottom lip. 

He notices his bulge growing and almost groans out loud. Of fucking course this had to happen. He hoped to god none of the cameras were picking this up. Katya wriggles uncomfortably and sighs, going back to looking down at the paper.  
He feels a pair of eyes on him and reluctantly picks his head up, almost having a heart attack when he meets Alaska's eyes. 

He looks entertained, grinning a little bit as his eyes flick from Katya's face to his obvious erection. Katya blushes. He can't read his mind, he keeps repeating to himself, but soon he's doubting even that. Alaska always has such a poise and grace, eyes that shift around like the Mona Lisa as if he knows what you're thinking before it even enters your mind. Katya finally looks away for good, hoping that they get to go back to their rooms as soon as possible. 

\------------------------------------------

Katya lay on his bed, in just his underwear, staring up at the ceiling. He can't get the image of Alaska out of his head. That little teasing smirk, the way his eyes dropped down to below the desk. He knew what he was doing, all right. And it was working. Katya palmed himself through his underwear, sighing in relief. He thinks of Alaska. 

His fantasy is always pretty much the same. Alaska's on his knees, totally naked. Sometimes he's wearing a collar, sometimes not. This time, he is, complete with a silver chain attached that Katya is holding onto tightly. Alaska looks up at him, eyes doe-like and glassy as he whispers what he wants him to do to him. Katya closes his eyes now, peeling off his black boxers and pushing them off the bed with his feet. 

He takes his cock in his hand and imagines Alaska's asking to suck him. He seems desperate, biting his plump lip and writhing around with eagerness. Katya grants his wish and Alaska opens his mouth obediently, letting him slip his cock between those gorgeous lips. Katya can feel the warmth and wetness of Alaska's mouth, the way his tongue is flat against the bottom of his mouth to accomodate for him. Katya swipes his hand over the tip and winces. He won't last long. 

Alaska hollows out his cheeks, lips wrapped around his length. Katya pulls on the leash and Alaska starts to bob his head along with it, letting out little choking sounds when he's dragged all the way down to the base of Katya's cock. 

Katya's pumping himself quickly now, he can feel a drop of precum dribbling down his length and keeps going. He gasps and chokes back a moan as he pictures Alaska's pretty face covered in his cum. He'd open his mouth like a good boy. He'd probably even smirk just like he did today, proud to make him come just like he can. 

Katya would wipe the cum off his chin with a finger, let him lick it off. Katya's hips jerk and he's finally coming, a whine ripping itself out of his open mouth as his stomach is covered. He opens his eyes and is greeted by the steadily rotating ceiling fan instead of Alaska's face. Katya sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

Alaska could see Katya watching him, of course he could. He'd been noticing for weeks now, the way the blonde would glance over, rake his eyes over his lips, his waist, his legs. Katya's eyes seemed to cloud over like he was in a different headspace. Alaska would be lying if he said it didn't excite him. 

He brushed his hand over a dress on his rack, trying to choose an outfit for the upcoming challenge despite his mind wandering. Would he fuck Katya if the situation allowed it? The answer was an astounding yes. He imagined Katya's smooth hands laced in his hair, telling him what to do. It sent a shiver down his spine. The absence of Katya's eyes made him turn around to see what he was doing- and he almost gasped out loud. 

Katya's cheeks were flushed pink as he gripped his thigh and Alaska glanced down, seeing a painfully obvious hard-on that he was trying to cover with the hem of his sweater. Alaska grinned. He got a boner from watching him? Maybe his chances of getting with him weren't so low after all. 

Katya looked up reluctantly and met Alaska's eyes. He swore he saw his pupils physically dialate in fear. Alaska kept his expression calm and smug, letting a sly smile curl it's way onto his face.

He glanced down and looked at Katya's lengthy erection under the table. It looked like a nice cock from what he could see pressed up against his jeans. Katya's cheeks somehow got redder as he fumbled around, trying and failing to look relaxed. Eventually, he turned around for good and Alaska went back to choosing garments. 

\--------------------------------------------

Back in his hotel room, Alaska couldn't stop thinking about Katya. The warm water rushed down his back and face, relaxing his muscles and making him sigh with relief. He massaged soft pink soap into his skin. Katya. Did he really get hard just by watching him? Maybe he was fantasising about him, that would be really something. Alaska himself can admit to a few fantasies involving the blonde man.

He thought of Katya's piercing eyes, sharp bone structure, the way he scratched down his neck when he was nervous or thinking. Those same hands which could control Alaska so beautifully, hold him down, hurt him, please him. Alaska's hand fell to his cock, which he noticed was already semi-hard. He turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a soft white towel around him and combing his fingers through his wet hair. 

Alaska collapsed onto his bed, the feeling of the soft sheets on his bare skin making him stretch out in comfort. Until he heard what sounded like a hum of pleasure coming from the room beside his. Alaska perked up, listening closely.  
"Uh... O-oh!"  
Justin blushed. Sounded like someone was letting off steam next door.   
"J... Justin..."

Alaska sat up quickly, his jaw dropping. That was Katya's voice. Unmistakably. He felt his cock harden even more and ran a hand down his length. He closed his eyes and thought of Katya. 

What would Katya do to him? What did he want him to do to him? He imagined his wrists held in a vice grip behind his back, cool fingertips dragging down his neck, his shoulder, his waist. Katya whispering dirty things in his ear. 

Alaska bucked up into his hand. Fuck, he wanted him so bad. Wanted to feel Katya's lips on his, the weight of the other man's cock in his open mouth, putting him in his place. Alaska stopped, pulled on a pair of white boxers and an oversized t-shirt. He got up and approached the front door, determined to fulfill his fantasy.


	3. Chapter 3

Alaska raps on the door three times and hears Katya bustle about, the sound of moving sheets and padding footsteps. The door clicks open and Alaska's greeted with the image of Katya wearing only a black pair of boxers. He gasps and hides himself behind the door, blushing.   
"A-Alaska! What are you... what are you doing here? How'd you know this was my room?" Katya laughs nervously. Alaska folds his arms and grins.   
"I heard a few telltale sounds. Namely, my name." 

Katya feels like he can hear the building crumbling to the ground around him.  
"Um. Fuck. Come in."   
Alaska takes the invitation, slipping inside the door and leaning up against the wall.   
"I've seen you staring at me." Alaska almost whispers, watching him closely. Katya closes the door, resting his head on it for a moment before turning to look at him. Alaska looks so tiny right now, huge t-shirt hanging over his slim frame and falling to his mid thigh. Katya can see a tiny bit of his perfect collarbone and just wants to kiss it, suck a dark red hickey into his tender skin.   
"I'm sorry. I just... you're very pretty and I... I don't know-"  
"No, it's fine. I've actually kind of been enjoying it. Makes me feel cute, you know?" Alaska shrugs, moving a stray hair off his forehead. Katya smiles a little.  
"Well, I'm glad you don't think I'm a stalker."  
"Trust me, I like it. I especially liked hearing your little... uh, session, just before. What were you thinking about?"

Justin is so beautiful. So insanely gorgeous. He's here in Katya's hotel room without pants on, looking at him with that little smug grin on his face and Katya thinks he might just lose control. He wants to know about his fantasies? Then he'll tell him.  
"You really wanna know? It's a little weird, not going to lie." Katya tells him as he steps towards him. Alaska writhes as he nods, eyes wide with curiosity.   
"Well, you were down on your knees for me. Those pretty lips open, desperate to please me." 

Katya's pressed up against Alaska now, his hands on either side of the wall, boxing him in. Alaska scoffs.   
"That's tame. I've had guys on Grindr I've known for less than three minutes tell me weirder."   
"You were collared. I had a little chain attached to it that I could pull whenever I wanted." Katya says softly.  
Alaska gasps and his chest rises.   
"O-oh. That's... fuck."   
"You think about me? Anything interesting?"   
Katya's hand caresses his shoulder, swiping underneath his shirt until his finger glides along a fragile collarbone. 

"Y-your hands." Alaska hummed, eyes closed. Katya's hand slid up to his face, holding his chin and making him look back at him.   
"My hands? What were they doing?"   
Alaska fidgets a little, faltering like he's embarrassed. Katya rolls his eyes.   
"Come on, I told you mine! It's only fair, isn't it, Lasky?"   
"Holding me down," Alaska blurts out. "Keeping me still while you... while you used me." 

"You'd like that? You want me to control you?"  
Katya almost couldn't believe it. All this time he'd been imagining the things he could do to Alaska and he'd been thinking the exact same. He wants Alaska so bad it's driving him crazy, making him go insane as the smaller boy chews on a thick bottom lip and stares at him pleadingly.  
"Oh, fuck. Please. Katya." Alaska gasps, clinging onto his exposed bicep. Katya smirks.


End file.
